


Our Love Saved Me

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of S3 when the warehouse explodes. H.G. is still a hologram. After the WH explodes, Artie goes off to turn back time while Myka goes to find H.G.’s body because she found the Janus coin. (Slightly AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Saved Me

The timer was running down quickly and nothing was working. Helena helped as best she could but since she was still a hologram she couldn’t physically help. “I’m sorry, Myka. I don’t know what else to do.” Pain was clear in the author’s eyes.

          “I know.” My voice cracked. “God, I’m about to die and I can’t even….,” _I can’t say that. What’s the point anyway? We’re all about to die._

          A soft smile ghosted the older woman’s lips. “I know. That’s why I gave you my locket.” H.G. stepped closer. “I’ve known for a while now. I just wish that could help you somehow.” Tears started rolling down my cheeks. “I’m sorry Arthur and you as well Pete. I was always in competition with you for Myka’s heart.”

          “It wasn’t a competition.” Pete tried being strong but he was just as terrified as the rest of us. “I never stood a chance.”

          “I guess this is goodbye.” Gently, I ran my fingers over Helena’s locket. “Thank you for this.”

          “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with it.” With twenty seconds to go, a force field built up around us.

          “What the hell?” Pete inspected the blue glowing shell. “What is this?”     

          “An artifact…” H.G.’s voice trailed off. “They’re created by emotion.” Stepping through the barrier, Helena cupped my face. “You’ll be safe now.” A brilliant smile beamed as the inventor leaned in slowly. “I know you won’t actually feel this, nor will I, but I have to do it at least once.” Pulling back, she met my gaze. “Remember me.”  

          “Always.” _The image of Helena’s smile will haunt me for the rest of my life._ Fire erupted from the bomb and destroyed everything around us. I fell to my knees as the hologram faded. _This isn’t fair!_ Soon, the force filed Helena and I created vanished and nothing but ash and flames were left.

          “Mykes, I’m sorry.” Pete knelt beside me, drawing me into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

          “Oh God.” Pete and I looked towards Artie. “The explosion…it opened Pandora’s Box.”

          “That’s the thing that holds all the bad stuff, right?” Pete helped me to my feet.

          “Yes. It’s going to suck all hope from this world. The entire planet will descend into chaos. And there’s nothing we can do.”

          “Artie, there has to be something.” Whatever Pete and Artie said turned into white noise as I clenched Helena’s locket. It was the only thing that kept me grounded. Pete’s phone rang and it was Claudia. She said we needed to get back to the B&B. The entire ride there, no one spoke. I sat in the backseat and held the locket. _She’s gone. I finally find out she loves me and she’s gone. Dead. The coin that could bring her back was destroyed._

__ Walking inside, we saw Claudia and Leena sitting on the couch. Both of them had been crying. “What happened?” Pete’s brow knitted as I took a seat in the armchair.

          “Mrs. Frederic is gone.” Leena’s voice cracked. “She died when the warehouse exploded.”

          “Then there really is no hope.” Artie leaned against the couch and tried to console the two women.

          Claudia was hesitant. “H.G.’s gone too? The orb and coin destroyed? How did the three of you make it out alive?”    

          “She saved us.” A sarcastic laugh bubbled up my throat. “Her locket, the one she left me after Yellowstone, became an artifact that protected us.” I paused trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. “Worst part is, we finally admitted we felt the same way.”

          “Damn. I finally broke through Atlas 66. It gave the exact location of H.G.’s body and what they did to her.” The young woman paused. “You need to see the video they took.” Claudia brought me her computer and opened the file. “Here.” The video was of Helena and Mr. Kosan in a white room.

_ “So, how exactly will this work?” H.G. took a seat as Mr. Kosan opened a small, gold box. _

_           “Roman mythology, Janus is the God of transitions. His two heads looking in opposite directions, forward and back.” _

_           “My past life and my future life.” Helena opened her hand and waited. “One request, may I keep my love of literature?” _

_           “You won’t remember her.” His voice was very matter of fact. _

_           “I know but there will still be that connection. Even if it doesn’t mean anything to my future self.” _

_ The older man gave an understanding nod. “We can do that.” Mr. Kosan placed the coin in her palm. “Relax. Think about your life, all of your inventions, your family, and your lovers.” _

_           “My Christina and, as Peter would put it, my Myka.” A sad smile tugged at Helena’s lips. _

_           “Who is Myka Bering?” _

_           “She…,” H.G.’s voice trailed off. “I can’t…” A single tear rolled down her cheek. _

_           “You’re American now.” _

_ The coin stopped and Helena looked scared. “H-hello? Where am I?” _

_ “I’m Mr. Kosan. You were in an accident.” _

The clip ended and tears stung my eyes. “That bastard. How could he?”

“It was the most humane thing we could do. We got her a job as an English teacher and gave her a cat. After a while, all the gaps in her memory filled themselves in.”  

“Mom, you were in on this?” Pete was just as surprised.

“Yes.” Mrs. Lattimer’s eyes fell back on me. “I’m sorry Myka. This was never supposed to happen.”

“No shit. Thanks to you, she’s dead!” Closing the laptop, I stormed off. I knew I shouldn’t have but I was too emotional. I couldn’t think logically. I needed to distance myself before I lost it. _They’re smart. They can figure it out._ Digging for my keys, I felt a round, coin-like shape in my pocket. _It can’t be._ Pulling it out with a handkerchief, I recognized it from the video. _How the…? I don’t care. I’m getting her back._

I didn’t stop until I was in Featherhead. As I read through Atlas 66, I found out H.G.’s body was in  Cheyenne, Wyoming. _It’s a seven hour drive from here to there. I can make it by midnight if I leave now. I’ll get a hotel room and then find Emily Lake tomorrow._ As I drove, I ignored all phone calls and texts from Pete. _I need to do this alone. I need to fix this._

It was midnight before I arrived in Cheyenne. Finding a room wasn’t too difficult. After paying in cash, I made sure to tip the man extra to keep him quiet. _I’m sure they know where I went. But maybe they will leave me alone. I know the world is going to Hell but I have to do something. I have to see her again. Even if she isn’t my Helena._

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to a single text from Pete.

_ They know where u r and what ur gonna do. Since there’s nothing u can do, they’re leaving u alone. Be safe Mykes. –P _

For once, Pete’s lack of grammar via text didn’t bother me. “I’m sorry, Pete.”

After showering, I went off in search of the school Emily Lake taught at. It helped that there was only one high school in town. Combing through the hallways, I heard a familiar American accent coming from a classroom. Walking into the room was nearly impossible. There stood H.G. erasing a blackboard. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a pantsuit much like she wore in Yellowstone. “Miss. Lake?”

Her smile wasn’t brilliant anymore and the mischievous glimmer in her eyes was gone. “May I help you?”

“I’m Myka Bering, Secret Service. May we talk in private? You’re not in any danger. It’s an Identity Theft issue.”

“Let me see your badge.” Giving the woman my badge she inspected it carefully. “We can talk in my apartment.”

Emily’s place wasn’t far from the school. Entering her apartment, we were greeted by a chubby gray cat named Dickens. _Of course she named her cat that. She still loves literature._ “Has my identity been stolen? I’ve not seen any charges on my credit or debit cards that aren’t mine.”

“It’s about before your accident. You spoke with a Mr. Kosan a few months ago.”

“I don’t remember anything before the car accident. He said I had been in a coma for a while. He was very nice.”

_ He’s an ass. They all are. _ “That may be but this life….” _How to say this without freaking her out? I don’t think there’s any way for her to trust me._ Glancing around, I noticed her bookshelf. _Maybe they weren’t completely thorough._ “We worked together before then.” I combed the shelves praying they didn’t find the book I had given H.G. after she joined the warehouse.

“I don’t remember you and I’m pretty sure Mr. Kosan would have told me I worked for the Secret Service. What are you doing?”

_ Found it! Maybe this will help. _ Flipping through the pages, I found the sticky note I slipped inside. “I gave this to you once we knew each other better. Look.” I opened the book and showed her the note.

“To my dearest friend. You have been coveting this since you first saw it. Now it’s yours.” Her brow furrowed. “Your Myka?” I tried not to grin. “Were we lovers?”

“Lovers, no. But we were very close. You claimed me as yours basically. You and my work partner were in a competition for my heart.” I tried to keep my voice even. “Before the  accident, we admitted that our feelings were mutual. We had known for years but both too afraid to say it.”

Sympathy was in Emily’s dark eyes. “I’m sorry, Myka. But I don’t remember you or our time together. Lovers or not.” Closing the book, she gave it back.

“I know.” I paused remembering when I first walked into the classroom. “But you’re lying to me. You remember me somehow, somewhere in that mind of yours.”

“What are you talking about?” The older woman became defensive and took a step back.

_ Okay, maybe not the best way to start this. _ “When I said my name and you saw my badge, your pupils dilated. You remembered something about me.”

“Very observant.” Turning, Emily started towards the kitchen. “How do you know it’s not just because I find you attractive.”

I followed quickly. “Because you may not have your memories but your body remembers.” Emily hesitated as she brought out a bottle of Amaretto. “You’re making an Amaretto sour. That’s the drink I introduced you to one night after Artie lectured us for nearly an hour.”

Emily smirked as she brought down two glasses. “Do you want one or not?”

“To continue this conversation, we’ll both need a few strong drinks.” I took a seat at the small kitchen table. “What did you remember? And don’t bother lying to me.”

“I remembered your face.” Emily threw a shot back before pouring another in the glass. “I’ve had a recurring dream the past few months about a curly haired woman with bright green eyes. Little did I know she would show up in my classroom.”

“With our job, you learn to expect the unexpected. What else do you remember from these dreams?” The brunette took a seat placing the drink in front of me. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I have this uncontrollable urge to draw up schematics of inventions; I guess you could call them, that I have no idea how to create.”

Finishing my first drink, I went to make another. “May I see them?”

“As long as you make me another drink.” Emily placed her glass on the counter and disappeared into her bedroom. Just in case, I charged my Tesla before stirring the drinks. Once the drinks were made, I took my seat at the table. “Here they are.” Emily had a sketch book full of sketches of H.G.’s inventions. I couldn’t help but chuckle when I saw the grappler. “What?”

“The grappling gun. It actually existed but was destroyed.” Closing the book, I met Emily’s guarded stare. “Look, all of these are, were, real. You invented them. Mr. Kosan is a lying arrogant ass who is the reason you lost your memories. You did a bad thing and he thought extracting your memory and giving you a new life would be the most humane thing to do.”

It took a moment for everything to sink in. “The only reason I’m not calling the cops is because the five shots of alcohol have inebriated me enough to entertain the idea that you’re not insane.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank you.”

“And there’s something in your eyes that makes me want to believe you.” Emily took a long sip of her drink. “The gun that’s in the small of your back, it’s a Tesla?”

“Just like the drawing, yes. It’s not as sleek as yours was.” I finished my glass and chewed on the ice.

There was a twitch at the corner of Emily’s mouth. “You know what it means when a woman chews on ice?” My brow furrowed. “She’s sexually frustrated.”

“See? You don’t know me, yet you’re flirting like you did before you lost your memory. It comes with ease, doesn’t it?”

Emily didn’t answer for a moment. “What do you mean by ‘was sleeker’? Was it destroyed?”

“Yesterday the warehouse we worked at was destroyed by a bomb. My boss, my partner, and I were inside.”

“How are you here then?” Emily’s brow creased. 

“This necklace.” I pulled on the chain around my neck. “It saved us. This was yours. You gave it to me before you left.”

“How did a necklace save you from a bomb explosion?”

“It became an artifact.” Emily’s eyes flashed from her empty glass to me. “What do you remember?”

Quickly, she reached for the sketch book and flipped through the pages. “What is this?” Turning the book, I saw a sketch of the Janus coin. Emily had taken notes around the small drawing.

“That’s the artifact Mr. Kosan used to extract your memories.” After putting on gloves, I pulled out the coin. “See?”

Emily’s eyes grew wide. “That’s what has my memories stored on it?”

“Yes.”

“So, all of this, my whole life as Emily Lake, is a lie?”

“All of it.”

Running a nervous hand through her hair, Emily sighed. “If I touch that, I’ll forget everything about Emily Lake and remember everything about you?”

I smiled nervously. “Not everything, but everything that you knew.”

“Myka, who am I really?”

“You’re Helena G. Wells or H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction. You’re 145 years old and were encased in bronze for over a century.”

“Geez. And you’re in love with me. I’m ancient.” 

“Yes, I am in love with the real you; the brilliant, Englishwoman who turned my life upside down. You saved my life and I saved yours.”

“I’m British?” Emily chuckled. “I bet I drove you insane with my accent.”

“Oh, you did. You enjoyed it quite a bit.” We sat in a comfortable silence.

“Have one more drink with me before I leave and you get your girl back?” I agreed and we had one more drink. “It was nice knowing you Myka Bering.”

“You as well.” As I placed the coin in her hand, Emily’s eyes glazed over like they had in the video.

A moment later, her hand closed slowly. “Hello, darling.” Dull brown eyes shined with tenderness and mystery again.

“You’re back. Oh thank God.” Relief washed over me. “What do you remember?”

“The look in your eyes as the warehouse exploded.” Slowly, H.G. moved to stand before me. Taking my chin between her thumb and forefinger, she tilted my head upwards to place a soft kiss on my lips. “Once we save the world, I plan on doing that a lot more. And, as for what I remember, not much.”

“Good but with the warehouse destroyed, there’s nothing we can do.” A mischievous smile tugged at the inventor’s lips. “What have you done?”

“I wasn’t fully honest with you. While yes, I sketched up these inventions, it seems Emily Lake slept walked and built another time machine of sorts.”

“You said that you didn’t remember anything about yourself when you were Emily Lake.”

“Expect the unexpected. Knowing Arthur, he’s sought out an Astrolabe and will use it to turn back the clock. If we’re inside the device before he uses it, we’ll remember this timeline while everyone else will forget. We’ll remember the explosion and everything that was said.”

“How can we know Artie has found it?”

“I have a tracker on him.”

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I chuckled. “Of course you do.”

Once we both sobered up, H.G. drove us to an abandoned warehouse a few miles outside of town. When she opened the door and turned on the lights I couldn’t help but laugh. “Really?  A DeLorean?”

“I did enjoy those movies.” Once inside, H.G. opened a laptop that showed Artie and Pete in Rome. “The Astrolabe is in two parts. Both are in Rome.” Helena started the engine. “All we can do now is wait for Artie to use the Astrolabe.”  

“I’m not doubting you, but how do you know this will-,” before I could finish, everything went dark. “Wow.” Through the windows were different shades of purples and blues. Soon, we sat outside the warehouse. “How did we…?” I opened the door quickly and puked.

“Time travel isn’t for everyone. But, I put in the location of the warehouse.” Helena rubbed my back. “Are you okay, darling?”

“Yeah.” Sitting up, I wiped my mouth. “I’m dizzy and nauseous.”

“Just lean your head back. That will pass in a moment.” H.G. took my hand and caressed my wrist with her thumb. Soon, the nausea passed. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, actually.” Biting my lip, I debated asking about the other timeline. “So, you remember everything, right?”

The inventor smiled. “I love you Myka. Once everything is settled, we’ll talk more about this. Okay?”

“Okay.” Before I could say more, there was a knock on Helena’s window. It was Mrs. Frederic. Rolling down her window, we waited.

“We need to talk.” Helena and I filled Mrs. Frederic in on what happened on the alternate timeline. She was both horrified and proud of H.G. “You saved the man who hates you and finally admitted your love for Agent Bering. Good. Artie remembers the timeline since he was the one who used the artifact.”

“What do we tell everyone on why I’m in solid form again?”

Mrs. Frederic’s eyes moved to me. “Agent Bering went against The Regents and put you back together. It’s not that hard to imagine Myka doing something like that. Not since she’s met you.”

“What do you mean by that?” I wasn’t sure if I should be offended or not.

Helena smiled softly. “Because you let your emotions get the best of you when I’m involved. I know all about that since I used it to my advantage.” H.G. paused and was about to continue until I cut her off.

“Don’t apologize again. I swear if you do, I’ll revoke forgiving you.”

“Okay, fine.” The inventor raised her hands in surrender. “Shall we go inside?”

“No, you can’t.” Both Helena and I were confused. “I need the two of you to leave and take this with you.” Mrs. Frederic pulled out a small box. “This is the astrolabe. I need the two of you to hide it. Don’t contact anyone.”

“What about Pete? You know he’s scared of me abandoning him again.” Guilt washed over me as I remembered leaving after Yellowstone.

“I’ll assure him that you’re coming back. I’ll tell him and Claudia that the two of you are on a mission that is on a need to know basis.”

“Thank you.” Looking to H.G., I chuckled. “I guess we’ll get to have that talk sooner than we thought.”

“It seems that way. Where would you like to disappear to?”

After a moment of thought, I answered. “How about London and maybe Paris? We can pay cash to keep off the radar.” I could see the realization dawn on the author. “Only, if you’re okay with it.”

“Maybe just London. I’m not ready for Paris yet.”

“Go before anyone sees you.” The Caretaker paused. “I know I shouldn’t be shocked by the irony about your time machine but I am. It seems the Janus coin wasn’t as powerful as we thought.”

Without missing a beat, I replied. “Or she’s just more stubborn than we thought.”

Xxx

As we walked into the hotel, a younger gentleman recognized H.G. right away. “Helena, how are you darling?” His eyes fell on me. “And you brought a friend.”

          “Hello Charles. Yes, my partner and I would like my normal room for a while. Is it vacant?” _Her normal room? How much does she stay here?_

__ “It should be available but let me check.” Charles typed away on his computer as I tried not to over analyze what H.G. said. “Yes, it’s open. Your room key should still work. That room is rarely filled. Are you here for business or pleasure?”

          Helena beamed a smile. “Pleasure. Thank you.” Turning, the older woman held out her arm for me to take. “Shall we darling?” I tried to hide my doubt as I took the offered arm. 

By the time we got to our room, both of us were sore from the plane ride. “There’s a large jet tub in the bathroom or the spa area downstairs we could go to.” I rolled my shoulders trying not to think about what Charles said. _It’s not awkward being alone with H.G. but I don’t know. I can’t help but think about what he said. Did Helena bring other women here?_

          “Myka, you’re over analyzing. I can see it. No, I’ve never brought other women here but he has seen them flirt with me in the bar downstairs. I love this part of London so I’ve always stayed in this hotel. You can stay in the rooms for long periods of time and discretion is kept.”

          “I just….” I’m embarrassed to have thought H.G. brought random women here. I know she was rather enlightened in the 1800s and that many of her lovers had been men but still. I can’t help but feel slightly jealous.

          “Darling,” Helena cupped my cheek. “I brushed those women off because all I wanted was you after we met. And before, I was too preoccupied with destroying the world to think about sleeping with someone.”

          I couldn’t help but laugh. “Too preoccupied, right.” _She’s being sincere. Ever since I left the warehouse she’s not been able to lie to me. Which is a good thing._ “Okay.”

“You believe me, don’t you?” H.G. went to lie on the bed.

“I do, yes.”

“Good.” A mischievous smirk graced the author’s lips. “Going back to the spa idea, are you sure you’d like to take that step? Being alone together only in bikinis or just a towel?”

          My cheeks burnt at the thought of seeing Helena in nothing but a towel or bikini. “Uh…” _Really? You had to point that out, didn’t you?_

          “An outdoor hot tub sounds lovely but neither of us packed a swimsuit.” The older woman watched me from the bed. “Or we could just skinny dip. I doubt anyone else would be down there this late.”

          I was speechless. _She’s just making this worse! Say something Myka!_ “There’s that boutique downstairs. I’m sure they have something. Tomorrow we can actually venture out and look around if you’d like.”

          “We’ll have plenty of time to sight see. But if it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay around the hotel and spend some quality time with you. I can see you’re already nervous about having to share a bed together. If you’d feel more comfortable, I can take the couch.” 

          “N-no. Don’t take the couch.” _Great Myka. Look what you’ve done now._ “I’m just…”

          Helena stood and wrapped her arms around me in a strong embrace. “Don’t be so nervous darling.” Sighing, I let my chin rest on her shoulder. “You won’t lose me again. Besides,” leaning back, H.G. smiled. “We have plenty of time to actually get to know each other. Most likely we’ll be here for a while which is fine with me. I want to know the real Myka Bering. Not just the agent.”

          I smiled sheepishly. “They’re kind of the same.”

          “No they’re not. Just like Helena G. Wells is different from H.G. Wells.” I couldn’t help but snort. “Okay, maybe not the best example. But either way, I need a massage and you’re too scared to give me one at the moment.” Letting her arms fall, H.G. grabbed the room key.

          “I’m not scared.” Following quickly, I nearly ran into the author as she turned to look at me.

          “Then prove it.” A wicked grin played at the older woman’s lips. “Prove to me you’re not terrified and give me a back massage.”

          “Fine. I will.” Chuckling, Helena walked passed me. “Wait,” _damn it I just fell into a trap._ “You played me.”

          “I did indeed. Its midnight, darling. I doubt the spa is still open anyway.” I watched as H.G. gathered her night clothes and went into the bathroom. Shrugging, I decided to change as well. _Oh Geez. I’ll see her in lounging pants and a tank top again. It was bad enough at the B &B but now we’re alone. She wouldn’t do anything to make me truly uncomfortable, would she? No. But then this is H.G. She loves watching me squirm. _“I can hear the wheels in your head turning from here. Are you that scared to be alone with me?” Helena was genuinely concerned as she slid under the covers. “I was joking about the massage.”

          “I’m sorry. It’s not that I’m scared it’s just….” I knew my face was beet red. Casting my eyes downward, I fiddled with my watch.

          “Myka,” H.G. took my chin between her fingers forcing me to look at her. “I’m not going to bite.” She paused, “nor will I make a flirtatious joke right now. You’re worried that I’ll reject you even after everything we’ve been through. I can guarantee you that I won’t. I know that I betrayed you in the past and I can never express how sorry I am for that. But, I believe we were always meant for one another. Back in the 1800s, I was an outcast because of who I was as a woman. When we met, I was drawn to you because you were strong and independent. You knew what you wanted and weren’t going to take no for an answer. I respect that in you and its one reason I fell for you. I saw how much you respected and cared for me. After I betrayed you in Yellowstone, I saw what that did to you when Mrs. Frederic brought me to your parent’s bookstore.” Helena’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I was wrong when I said that the warehouse was my only tether to this world. I didn’t realize then that my true tether was standing right in front of me.”

          “We’re both scared about losing the other. But we need to get over that.” I scooted closer to the brunette cautiously. By now, she had leaned against the headboard. “Everything you just said was true.” She stiffened slightly as I laid my head on her lap. “But we have plenty of time to work through our issues.”

          “That we do.” Lovingly, H.G. ran her long fingers through my hair. _God I love this feeling._ I moaned softly when she stated massaging my head. “Eventually, I plan to make you moan for other reasons.”

          “Helena!”

xxx

**__ ** The next morning, I woke to the sound of a cart being wheeled in. Opening my eyes, I saw H.G. in a fluffy white robe. _She’s gorgeous even with her hair wet and without make up._ “Morning.”

          “Oh, good morning. Did I wake you?”

          “No. The cart did.” Sitting up, I stretched and rolled my neck. “That smells good.”

          “Mhm. It just arrived. Shall we? I even made sure they would send up Starbucks coffee. There’s a coffee pot in the kitchen by the stove.”

          “I can always count on you to make sure I have coffee.” Before I took the small bag, I hesitated a moment. “I’ve not brushed my teeth yet but, may I?”

          “I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Kissing H.G. each morning was something I could get used to very quickly. Or just kissing her in general. “As I said yesterday, I plan to do that more often.”

          “That might be dangerous. I can see myself getting used to doing so very quickly.” Helena laughed as I made my way to the kitchen. “Thanks for the coffee.”

          “You’re welcome. I remember how you acted towards Peter in the morning before you had a sufficient amount of caffeine. I’d rather not be on the receiving end of that.”

          “In my defense, he was picking on me so I lashed out.”

          “I would _never_ do such a thing.” H.G. got breakfast ready as I brought down two cups.

          “Uh-huh. Explain half of last night then.”

          “Before you’ve had an ample amount of coffee first.” The author winked in my direction.

          “That sounds more like you.” Breakfast was quiet but comfortable. We didn’t need to make small talk because we were happy just being in one another’s company without the stress of work. “What would you like to do today?”

          “Whatever is fine. But at some point, I’d like to go back to the H.G. Wells museum and see if that same tour guide is there. And if she is, if she recognizes you.”

          “I swear you are such a trouble maker.” Shaking my head, I continued making a grocery list. “We do need to get some food though. Room service is nice, but I’d like to cook at some point.”

          H.G.’s brow rose. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

          “I can’t cook much but I know the basics. Pete was the one who set the stove on fire at the B&B. Leena never let him in the kitchen to cook after that.”

          “I don’t blame her. Maybe you can teach me a few things. Leena taught me some but we were too busy with cases for me to learn much.”

          “It’s been less than two days and we’re already one of _those_ couples.” Helena’s head tilted slightly. “The type who cook together. Which I’m fine with. Just don’t make me go to a couples cooking class.”

          “I wouldn’t dare. Those seem ridiculous.”

Xxx

          Weeks passed and I got to know H.G. more and more. We clicked just as quickly as before and it felt as if no time had passed before there was a light knock on our door. Opening it, I was surprised to see Mrs. Frederic. “Come in.”

          “Thank you.” Mrs. Frederic smiled when she saw Helena in the kitchen preparing lunch. “It seems the two of you have become quite the domestic couple.”

          “One could say that. There’s enough for one more if you’d like to join us. How are you, Irene?”

          “No thank you. I just came by to tell you it’s okay for you to come back to the warehouse. That is, if you wish to come back. From what I’ve seen, the two of you seem rather content here.”

          My brow furrowed. “You’ve been watching us?” _Oh God. Please tell me she’s not seen us having sex._ A blush crept up my neck at the thought.

          “Of course she has darling. This is Irene Frederic after all. And you are still a warehouse agent.” H.G. set the food on the small table. “Please, join us?” Mrs. Frederic complied and took a seat. “Can I get you something to drink at least?”

          “Water would be fine. Thank you.”

          After getting our drinks, I took the empty seat beside H.G. “So, what all has gone on while we’ve been away?”

          “Using the astrolabe caused a darkness to form within Artie and Claudia released him from that darkness by stabbing him. After that, a plague artifact was released into the air and sadly many people were killed before it was neutralized. You’ve missed quite a bit Agent Bering.”

          “I…I can see that.” I was in shock. I had missed so much in the past month and a half. Strangely, I was okay with it.

          “I’ll be blunt; do you want to come back to the warehouse? Or would you like to stay here with Helena? She’s not permitted to rejoin.”

          I was at loss for words. _I love my job but I love H.G. more. Then there’s Pete and Claudia. They need me but I need to do what’s best for me._ “Could she be a consultant? I don’t want to leave the warehouse but if Helena can’t…”

          “Myka,” the author placed a hand on top of mine and smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll stand by you, whatever your decision.”

          Mrs. Frederic looked between us. “Let me speak with The Regents. They might allow her to be a consultant when needed. I can see that you’re willing to leave if Helena can’t be with you.”

          “Thank you, Mrs. Frederic.” Relief washed over me.

          “You’re welcome. It’s clear to all of us that Helena is your One.”

          “My what?”

          “Each agent is allowed to tell one person about the warehouse. That person is known as ‘Their One.’ Obviously, Helena is that person. Technically, you already used your one person when you told Emily Lake. It’s a good thing Helena already knows.” 

          “You told Emily Lake?” H.G.’s brow rose. “How’d she take it?”

          “She was pretty tipsy so rather well actually.” Chuckling, I remembered the conversation. “She fancied me as well. Quite flirtatious that one.”

          Helena’s eyes narrowed. Clearly, she was not amused. “Yes, well, she’s not as dashing as I am. Nor is she as cunning.”

          “Those are both very true.” _She’s jealous of herself. This is actually quite funny._

__ “Although, knowing that, quite a few things make sense now. My motor skills weren’t as finely tuned as normal and I had the uncontrollable urge to throw you on the couch and…”

          “Helena!” My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Hiding my face with my hands I just groaned. _What the hell? Really? In front of Mrs. Frederic?_ “Why do you say that in front of my boss?”

          “Myka, I know the two of you have had sex.” _I don’t think my face can get any redder._ “You’re both adults who are clearly attracted to one another on a deep level that most people could never understand. To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t sleep together while Helena was at the warehouse.”

          “I just….I…”

H.G. chuckled at my dismay. “Darling, it’s okay. I won’t lie, there were quite a few times I wanted to pursue the idea.”

“Will the two of you stop? Please!” All I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

“Alright, we’ll stop.” The author tried to stiffen a laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” I tried to glare but failed when Helena smiled.

“You’re right. I’m not. But I thought it might make you feel better.”  All I could do was shake my head. “So we should report back to the warehouse soon?”

“Yes, as long as Agent Bering wishes to still be an agent. Of course, she wouldn’t stay at the B&B. The two of you would get a home together. I doubt either of you can function without the other now.”

“I don’t think I could sleep without H.G. behind me.”

“That’s my point. Unrested, you’re of no use to the warehouse.”

I wasn’t sure quite how to take that. “We’ll head back as soon as you let us know if H.G. can be a consultant.”

Mrs. Frederic’s brow rose. “So your mind is made up then?”

“Yes. I love my job, you know that. But if I had to choose between the job I love and the woman I love, I’d choose her.”

Tears glistened in the older woman’s eyes. “Myka, I don’t know what to say. You love the warehouse more than anything. It’s your happiest place.”

Biting my lip, I remembered warehouse 2. “Actually, no it’s not.” H.G.’s brow knitted. “When the Medusa took us to our most vulnerable place, I was with you. I saw us in our home curled up on the couch reading and just in love. I think that’s one reason why I forced the gun into your hand in Yellowstone. I knew you hated guns more than anything and I needed to know what mattered more to you; me or destroying the world. Thankfully, I was more important.”

A single tear rolled down Helena’s cheek. “I always wondered why you did that. I figured it was to snap me back into being human again. Forcing me to make an emotional decision. Then, I wasn’t sure why I couldn’t pull the trigger but once I saw you in your parent’s bookstore I realized why. I couldn’t kill you because deep down, I loved you even then.”

Entwining our fingers, I squeezed H.G.’s hand. “I think I knew. What do you think, Mrs. Fr…she’s gone? When did she leave?”

“I have no idea.”

Xxx

A few days passed and Mrs. Frederic let us know that The Regents, reluctantly, would allow H.G. to consult when needed. Before we went back to South Dakota, we decided to drop in and visit my parents. I wanted to tell them about Helena. I would have to stretch the truth of course. H.G. acted exactly like I thought she would in a bookstore. Not a second after walking in, she started combing the shelves before I could even ring the front desk bell. “Really? Can you not wait five minutes before doing that?”

Smirking, Helena answered. “It’s a bookstore darling, no I cannot.” Shrugging, I waited for my father.

“Myka, you’re home. What brings you here? We’ve not heard from you in over a month.”

“Hey dad. I’m sorry about being out of touch. I was in London.”

“London? What were you doing there?” His eyes fell on H.G. as she stepped forward with a few books. “Can I help you Miss?”

“I hopped you could keep these behind the counter for me while I continue to look.”

“Of course.” _No one can say no to that charm. No one._ “Are you the reason my daughter was in London?”

“Dad!” I felt like a teenager all over again. Although, back then I never brought anyone home to meet my parents. “She’s not totally the reason…” My voice trailed off.

“Hello Mr. Bering.” Helena outreached her hand for my father. “I’m Helena. Your daughter and I needed a break from work and we both had some time off so we decided to get out of town.”

“I’d say out of town. More like out of country. Is the IRS that stressful?”

“Yes.” We both answered in unison.

“Is mom around?”

My father looked between the two of us quickly and chuckled when I grabbed H.G.’s wrist to keep her from wandering into the nearest isle. “Yes, she’s in the backroom. Feel free to join her.”

“Thanks.” Releasing Helena, we started towards the back. When we were out of ear shot I leaned closer. “Must you always put on that devilish charm?”

Grinning, H.G. slipped her arm through mine. “Dear, the charm you fell for was devilish. That was graceful.”

Before I could even begin to think of a comeback, my mother walked out of the backroom. “Myka what brings you here?” Her eyes fell to our interlocked arms. “And who is this lovely young lady?”

_ Young lady? If only you knew her true age. _ “This is Helena. I wanted to introduce her to you and dad.”

“Ah, so is this the reason you’ve not called us in over a month? Hello Helena. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The look on H.G.’s face when my mother hugged her was priceless.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Bering. But what do you mean, ‘finally meet you’?”

“When Myka came home after she quit her job, I figured it had to do with a love interest. And since she’s never been very interested in boys….”

“Mom!” _Here comes the redness again._ “I’ve dated plenty of guys.”

“You had crushes in high school and college but never a real boyfriend. Not until Sam. After he passed, you cut yourself off to the idea of a romantic partner. And then I saw Helena with an older woman who seemed to come out of nowhere. I couldn’t hear what the two of you were saying but I could see that there was love there.” H.G. and I both looked away. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s quite alright. It was then that I admitted to myself that I had feelings for Myka. But I had betrayed her. I could only hope she could forgive me one day.”

“Well, from where I’m standing, it seems like she has.” My mother smiled. “I’m glad the two of you are happy. But try to make sure she stays in touch.”

“I will, Mrs. Bering.”

“I need to help Myka’s father. Look around for a while and join us for dinner. I can see you love books just like Myka.”

“Yes I do.” We watched my mother walk away. “Young lady?” I snorted a laugh. “If only she knew I was 145 years old. She’s the young lady.”

xxx

Standing outside the B&B was nerve wrecking. I knew they would accept H.G. one day but I felt guilty for not being here to help them. “She’s back!” Claudia squealed and swung open the door. The young agent nearly knocked me to the ground. Helena was her second victim. “And you’re back too! Oh thank God!”

“It’s good to see you as well Claudia.” The author tried to get free. “Please loosen up.”

“Oh, sorry.” _I’ve not seen Claudia this happy in a long time._ “You’re back right?” Leaning back, the perky agent searched H.G.’s eyes for answers. “And Myka too? Because Pete has been acting weird. I mean, Pete without Myka weird. He’s been normal and unsexist. It’s creeped everyone out.”

“Yes Claudia, Myka and I are back. While I am no longer and agent I am a consult. Myka made sure of that.”

“What did she do?” Neither of us spoke.  “Whatever. All that matters is that you’re back. Because if you’re back, Myka’s back.”

          “While that is true, please elaborate.” There was a knowing smirk on the author’s lips.

          “Really? Come on H.G., haven’t you realized that you and Myka are a packaged deal? Since you first met, there can’t be one without the other. If that _does_ happen, the warehouse goes nuts! So many ferrets.”

          H.G.’s brow creased. Bowing my head, I tried to hide my blush. I was the one who caused all the ferrets. I didn’t mean to let the kettle get near me but it did and when I wished H.G. could be back a ferret showed up. “Myka, what is she talking about? Darling?”

          “It’s…a..uhm…there’s an artifact that can grant wishes but if there’s a wish that can’t come true, it produces a ferret.”

          Claudia felt the need to continue. “The damn thing moves in mysterious ways. If you’re even near it, the artifact will latch onto you.”

          “What were you wishing for?” Helena’s voice was soft. She tried to coax me to look at her.

          A sad chuckle bubbled up my throat. “Isn’t it obvious?” Meeting chocolate eyes, I smiled. “All the wishes dealt with you.”

          “Oh.”

          “Until Mrs. Frederic brought you to me, I thought you had been bronzed and I couldn’t handle that. And even after I came back to the warehouse, I wanted you to be back in physical form.”

          “Who knew it would only take The Regents really pissing you off for that wish to come true. What did they do anyway?”

          Helena and I shared a glance. “It’s complicated.”

The red head looked between us. “Uh-huh. Whatever. Now come on, it’s almost lunch time.”

We followed a few steps behind. Looping her arm through mine, H.G. pulled me close. “I guess your wish came true.”

“It really did.” I stole a quick kiss from the older woman before entering the living room.

“Stop having eye sex!”

_ My wish really did come true. As long as H.G. was by my side I knew anything could be possible. _ “Alright! We’re coming.”  


End file.
